


Just like the movies

by Spe11books



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Butterflies, F/F, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Panic, LGBTQ Female Character, Legit only Catra and Adora, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Catra (She-Ra), Lesbians, Mention of Lonnie (She-Ra), Movie Night, Mutual Pining, POV Catra (She-Ra), Pining, Roommates, She-ra - Freeform, They live in a bubble, Useless Lesbians, adora - Freeform, and they were ROOMMATES, catra - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spe11books/pseuds/Spe11books
Summary: “You’ve just never been kissed properly before. It’s all about the buildup.”A pause, a swallow, then: “What kind of build up?”AKA Catra and Adora have a movie night, Catra says she doesn’t believe in getting butterflies when you kiss and Adora is determined to prove her wrong - gay gay gay gay gay
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 252





	Just like the movies

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been writing this since the release of the final season, my procrastinating is intense I stg
> 
> Also, i’m British so some terms may be different :)

Catra let out a long sigh as the clock struck 3, signalling the end of their exam and subsequently their first year of university. Relief washed over her as she watched her exam paper be taken from her desk, now all she had to do was relax and enjoy the summer.   
With her.  
Adora was sitting in front of her, Catra watched as she turned around and looked back - a knowing smile on her lips that showed she had the same thought.   
Freedom.

After saying goodbye to all their friends and politely declining any invite to party or go out, they walked back to their dorm room together, feeling excited for the evening ahead of them.   
For years, anytime there was anything to celebrate they would curl up together and have a movie night. Sure they partied, but that was usually something that happened the following night or week - an afterthought.   
The tradition started when Catra was in foster care with Adora and they’d sneak out of their bedrooms to watch a movie on the TV to celebrate each other’s birthdays, curing up on one chair together instead of sitting apart on the sofa.

“I’ll get the popcorn, you choose the movie.” Catra said as she walked into their room, taking note of Adora’s surprised expression. Most movie nights when they both had something to celebrate began with an argument over who gets to pick the movie - aka wether Catra would get her way and they’d watch an action film or if she’d get flustered by how excited Adora looked when asking if they could watch some random (painfully dull) romcom and end up agreeing. That happened a lot.   
“Not even going to argue?” Adora questioned. “You’ve been going grey with stress these last few months, you need to relax and if this is what it takes then that’s fine with me.” Catra replies honnestly, not even taking a moment to think it through.  
She doesn’t notice how Adora blushes and looks at her with such affection. Catra simply throws some blankets and pillows on the bed and waits for Adora to sit down first so that she can curl up next to her.

Catra knew from the second the movie began that she was going to hate it, the upbeat piano music hurt her ears and everyone was smiling way too much. None of it is realistic, however as soon as she finished this thought Adora’s voice echoed in her head, telling her that movies about alien invasions aren’t very realistic either. 

Hours had passed, maybe even days. The only things Catra understood from the film was that the main guy had a mean girlfriend, but he was secretly in love with this other random lady and then everyone was yelling at each other in the middle of a store, she isn’t sure why.   
Next to her, Adora seemed fully absorbed in the movie - letting out small gasps when something surprised her and shaking her head with a frown when something annoyed her. It was remarkable really, how completely removed she seemed from the outside world. This was the one time Catra could really look at her: study the tilt of her nose, her eyelashes, her lips as they smiled, and the furrow of her eyebrows when she was confused. Every expression and emotion was written on her face, clear as day, and Catra wanted to commit every single one to memory. 

They were sat rather close to one another but this wasn’t unusual - the familiar tangle of their limbs and the gentle rise and fall of Adora’s chest as she breathed calmed Catra to the point where her eyelids were drooping with tiredness.

In an attempt to stay awake, Catra began to count how many windows there were on the building across the street.   
She had counted 20 when she heard Adora’s breath hitch and felt a hand grab hers. For a moment, Catra stayed still. She knew that this reaction would’ve been caused by the movie, she knew that this wasn’t Adora holding her hand because she liked Catra. But, for a moment she pretended that it was and revelled in the feeling. Of course, fantasies can’t last forever and it was broken the second Catra glanced at the screen.

The generic straight couple was kissing. That was what made Adora’s eyes widen and her cheeks redden. Not Catra. It left an unreasonable and illogical sourness in her stomach, as she wished that just once Adora would look at her that way - like her heart was going to explode with warmth just from looking at her.   
That may not happen but Adora was still holding her hand and Catra began memorising how their hands felt together, storing away the feeling for a rainy day. 

She doesn’t hear Adora talk until the credits roll, she had stood up and picked up the bowl of popcorn in an attempt to clean up the mess they made.   
“That was good, did you like it?” Adora asked teasingly, clearly taking some form of enjoyment from Catra’s disinterest.   
“I liked the part where they yelled in the shop.”   
Adora didn’t reply but just bumped their shoulders together with a smile on her face as she sat down next to her again.  
They sat there for a moment in comfortable silence but one question kept repeating itself in Catra’s head.

“Why do you get that look on your face?” She blurted out accidentally, “what is it about a simple kiss scene in a movie that makes you look so...” she trailed off, not able to find a word. There’s a pause before the blonde replied “long answer or short?” she questioned. 

“Short.” 

Adora considered this for a moment and then turned to Catra and said one word, a teasing yet sincere look on her face. 

“Butterflies.” 

It took all the willpower she could muster for the brunette not to scoff or laugh but apparently her expression was clear enough because Adora simply rolled her eyes. “You don’t believe me?”   
“I don’t believe that you get butterflies when you kiss, and I definitely don’t believe that you get butterflies by watching other people do it. That’s just something in books to make a kiss scene less boring.” Catra argued back.  
“So you’re telling me every time you’ve kissed someone, you just felt..nothing?” She questioned, brows expressing her confusion. By now Adora had sat up straight and was facing Catra which was making Catra feel increasingly flustered - talking about kissing while Adora sits there staring at her, looking so ethereal.   
“I-I mean, I’ve felt happy and calm but it’s never been ‘butterflies’.” That was true, not including that one kiss she had with a boy that was just...weird, every time Catra had been with someone it hadn’t felt like Adora described. It felt like her nerves were calmed and often she felt a bit giddy but that was all.  
“You’ve just never been kissed properly before. It’s all about the buildup.”   
A pause, a swallow, then: “What kind of build up?”

A tension settled in the air that didn’t go unnoticed, it was clear to Catra where this conversation might be heading - not helped by her suddenly blurting out that question.   
Adora seemed to be in thought, mulling over a couple things before she moved closer. Such a minuscule movement would usually go unnoticed by others but between these two it’s a question of ‘do you want me to show you’. The reply came form Catra when she mimicked her movements, their knees touching.   
She saw Adora take a deep breath, still seeming to be having some sort of internal debate when suddenly a look of resolve settled over her.   
They were sat rather close now, their knees touching and their chests angled towards each other. Adora slowly moved one of her arms to the back of the sofa behind Catra, half caging her in.   
“Well, you saw it in the movie didn’t you? It starts small, just a little something to let them know they’re interested.” She was speaking slowly, quietly, as her hand gently caressed the back of Catra’s head. This sensation made Catra’s breath hitch, sure close contact and physical affection between them was a constant - but this, this was loaded; both girls knew that this meant more. 

No lines had been crossed yet, they could still stop and resume a relatively normal evening; but they don’t. Instead, Catra spoke: “then?”  
Adora nodded slightly, almost to herself as if she was giving herself permission to continue, “then they become a little more confident.” Catra couldn’t take her eyes off of Adora’s hand which began to move up and down her leg (the other hand still caressing the back of her head), something about her chipped blue nail polish and bitten off nails was so endearing, so inherently Adora that seeing her hands splayed across her thigh sent a shiver up her spine. This didn’t go unnoticed by Adora who faltered for a second, blushing, but soon continued her exploring. 

Catra’s arms felt like deadweights at her side, she began to consider if she should reciprocate Adoras touches and where, when the hand Adora had placed on the side of the brunettes head began to move. It was like she was being committed to memory, her fingers danced across her eyebrows, nose, cheeks, and then brushed against her lips. That movement shocked Catra, her breath hitched and on impulse her hands moved to Adoras sides, needing something to hold on to. Adora was clearly not expecting this either as she gasped and moved closer on instinct. 

It seemed as if the same thought occurred to both girls at the sane time - this was real, this was happening, they weren’t characters in a movie they were Catra and Adora and of this continued there was no doubt that they’d...kiss. Who knows what a kiss would turn into.

Catra was scared.

That didn’t happen very often, or at least she didn’t admit it very often - not to herself or anyone. But sitting here, with Adora’s hands on her thigh and face and hers on her waist, so much being communicated but so much left unsaid, she was scared. Not scared because she’s inexperienced or scared because she’s worried it’ll be a bad kiss, but scared that this will be everything she has ever wanted. That once she has kissed Adora it’ll be like all other aspects of her life fall into place and for once in her life she’ll feel whole. The problem is that if Adora rejects her, if this really is just a night between friends with no strings attached then Catra wouldn’t be able to recover. How could she survive getting a taste of what she’s always wanted only to have it ripped away. Her mind races and she can sense Adora’s eyes on her so she looks up, only to be met with Adora’s eyes staring right into hers. She doesn’t look conflicted or scared, hell Catra may even say she looks happy? nervous? 

Expression aside, there’s something about Adora that catches Catra off guard. 

She’s blushing.

Now it’s not that Catra had never seen Adora blush before but there was always something else she could reason it with. 

‘She’s not blushing because of what I just said, she’s blushing because Lonnie is flashing her muscles to everyone’

But now it was just them two, no one else, nothing else happening except their contact and laboured breathing. For once, Catra truly realised that Adora is blushing because of her. She’s flustered because of Catra. This newfound realisation gives Catra some confidence - after all, if she can evoke such a reaction from her then surely Adora must feel something for her? Some sort of attraction?

Deciding to test the waters, Catra spoke up. “Is this how you like to be kissed? With a slow, gentle build up that lets you both know what’s about to happen but also gives time to back away?” Adora didn’t reply, her eyes had widened in surprise and were darting from Catra’s face down to her waist where Catra‘s hands had began to roam. This wasn’t enough confirmation, Catra needed to know for certain if Adora felt something for her before they continued (she couldn’t ask her outright for fear of breaking the mood) so she spoke again. “Because I guess I always pegged you as slightly more...passionate,” One of Catra’s hands settled on the pillow behind Adora, caging her in slightly like Adora had done to her earlier, “because you say it’s all about the buildup but what about the kisses that don’t need any buildup?” Catra was aware that this wasn’t really about butterflies anymore but she didn’t care. “What about the kisses that don’t need buildup and take you by surprise, they don’t need all this touching and shy glances because the two people have a history.” At this Adora stiffens slightly and looks right into Catra’s eyes. The brunette notices the blondes sharp intake of breath, dark blush, and parted lips. 

Bingo

She finally had her confirmation that Adora was felt something too, that she was as affected by their contact and exchanged words as Catra was but there wasn’t a lot of time to dwell on this because Adora began to talk. 

“Well, I don’t have experience with kisses that have,” she paused and took a breath, glancing at Catra’s lips, “years of pent up emotions, feelings - but I think that once I was kissed that way, that would be my favourite way to be kissed and I wouldn’t want to be kissed any other way.” 

‘What’  
‘Holy shit’  
‘Did she just-‘  
Catra’s mind was screaming because if she understood that correctly, then Adora had just admitted that she definitely wants to be kissed by Catra (since she’s the only person she has a real history with) and she doesn’t want it to be a one time thing. 

She ran through things in her mind that she could say but Adora was so close and looking at her with that smile that made Catra’s thoughts turn to gibberish.   
She decided to act on what she said earlier about surprise passionate kisses, so she her hands rushed to Adora’s cheeks and she pulled her in for a kiss. It began abruptly but once both girls had gained their composure, they started moving together in perfect rhythm - lips dragging across one another gently before the passion and hunger intensified.   
Hands were on waists, thighs, chests, Catra had lost track.  
It wasn’t until Adora let out a small whine, a noise that reminded Catra that she was kissing Adora - all that pining and longing was over because she was finally hers.   
And that knowledge? Well it caused an eruption of butterflies in her stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t write kiss scenes or endings?  
> Adora is based off of me I love romance films so much and always get butterflies - I thought this fanfic up lying in bed and wishing I had a girlfriend :)


End file.
